Battery chargers put energy into batteries by forcing electric current through the battery. Typically, battery voltage is monitored to assess the state of charge. In such a system, some nominal battery voltage is associated with 100% or “full” state of charge. Hence, when a charger is connected to a battery, the charger compares the voltage of the battery to the nominal voltage and supplies a charge current to raise the battery voltage until the battery voltage meets the nominal voltage. In the case of a battery having multiple cells, also referred to as “jars,” the total voltage of the battery is measured and individual jar voltages are not. Moreover, battery charge, measured voltage, and other factors are affected by temperature, and many chargers do not account for or adequately compensate for temperature issues.
It is with these concerns in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.